Hawksky
Hawksky is a thickly-muscled, broad-chested, long-furred brown-and-white tom with amber eyes. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Affilliations ---- |- ! Current: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Age ---- |- ! Age: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Cause of Death ---- |- ! Cause of Death: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Post-Death |- |- ! Residence: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Names ---- |- ! Kit: | } |- ! Apprentice: | } |- ! Warrior: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Family ---- |- ! Brother: | } |- ! Mate: | } |- ! Sons: | } |- ! Daughter: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Education ---- |- ! Apprentices: | } |- ---- |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} History ''The One Forgotten': ' : Hawksky is the father of four-and-a-half moon old kits Slatekit and Rainkit , mate to Moonfrost, and brother to Adderfang. : He is first seen returning from a patrol with Rabbitstar, Sparrowcall, and Darkpaw. Rainkit, Slatekit and Mousekit bound up to him energetically, and Hawksky politely greets them, but is immediately called away by Rabbitstar to join him in his den. : Two days later, Adderfang is killed by a fox, and Hawksky is greatly saddened by this, comforting both Quickbird and Mousekit (his brother's mate and kit). Darkflower is given her name soon after, and he is seen puffing out his chest with great pride for his apprentice. Less than a quarter moon later, he is seen again encouraging his kits as they are made apprentices, and his voice carries above the rest. : Hawksky is one of the warriors that goes to the gathering in which Rainpaw meets Sagepaw for the first time. ''Scarlet River : Early into the story, he and Moonfrost have been noted to have been spending more time together, and the clan contemplates the idea of more kits come newleaf. He also seems to silently disagree with Quickbird about having her having Rabbitstar's kits so soon after Adderfang's death. He hasn't got any idea that Rainpaw is meeting with Sagepaw. : After Quickbird gives birth to Rabbitstar's kits (Mottlekit, Halfkit and Harekit), he seems very disappointed with her adoration of them, remarking to Moonfrost about her "lack of affection towards her first son", meaning Mousepaw. : Just after the birth of Quickbird's kits, he and Rabbitstar are killed in a border-skirmish with ShadowClan. Moonfrost, Slatepaw, and Rainpaw are dismayed, though Slatepaw's and Rainpaw's relationship thankfully begins to mend. : Hawksky makes a reappearance in Rainpaw's dream, telling her that she must choose between which clan she is most loyal to, and that of which she calls home. ''Frozen Storm'' : Raindapple swears that she sees Hawksky in her littlest son, Robinkit. ''Rainfall'' : Hawksky is seen standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Sagewhisker and Slateclaw in StarClan when they greet her. Trivia: :* Character Pixels Hawksky.png Family Members: Mate: :: Moonfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :: Slateclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :: Robinkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :: Raindapple: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :: Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :: Runningbrook: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Applefur: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Drizzlepelt: Living (As of Rainfall) Grandsons: :: Sootfur: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Robinflight: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Stoneshade: Living (As of Rainfall) Great-Grand-Sons: :: Finchkit: Living (As of Rainfall) Great-Grand-Daughters: :: Emberpaw: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Kindlepaw: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Magpiekit: Living (As of Rainfall) Nephews: :: Talonscar : Deceased, Residence Unknown Quotes "I am so very proud of you - both of you. I could never have asked for better kits." - Hawksky to Rainpaw and Slatepaw , The One Forgotten Moonfrost: "Quickbird has had her kits..." Hawksky: "So soon after my brother's death, too. I wonder sometimes what he would think of her actions towards his son. It seems that she has forgotten him." - Hawksky and Moonfrost about Quickbird, Scarlet River